


Little Brother?

by Kateri



Series: Pendragon Blood [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fantasizing, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Masturbation, Modern Royalty, Multi, Pining, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to "The Locker Room"<br/>The summer Merlin turned fifteen it came out that Merlin's school mate and possible half brother Arthur, the Prince of Wales, had gotten his older half sister pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brother?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before "Locker Room"  
> Merlin is fifteen during this.

Merlin had spent his whole life in some strange in-between state. No one, not even his mother, knew how to treat him. Was he the bastard son of a king who publicly still grieved for his dead wife and refused to wed again or was he the bastard of a fugitive traitor? Was he the next Dragonlord of the Faith when the exiled Dragonlord passed or was he the brother of a disgraced novice of the Priestesshood? Should he be shunned or should he be courted? 

Merlin walked a tightrope through life. He did now know what world he belonged in and both the nobility and the followers of the temple walked that tightrope with him. So he spent his younger years at a progressive Druid school on scholarship despite the school never offering them in the past and his mother’s income from Ealdor Farms being enough to pay for a decent school. Now as a teen he rubbed elbows with the sons of aristocrats at Eton, once again on scholarship, instead of the sons and daughters of temple elders. 

Merlin thought his life would never change, always balanced between two worlds, accepted by neither when the summer he turned fifteen was rocked by a royal scandal. Lady Morgan La Fey, daughter of Gorrlose, the Duke or Cornwall and his wife the Lady Vivian, formerly a Seer of the Temple, was revealed to be pregnant. It was a big enough scandal when novice who was being groomed to be one of the Nine High Priestesses was found to have lain with a man but then the other news broke. The Lady Morgan was in fact fathered by King Uther before the death of his wife. The truly shocking news was that the father of her child was none other than a seventeen year old Prince Arthur of Wales, Merlin’s schoolmate and possible half brother. 

The papers spoke of nothing more than the royal incest with a bastard sibling. Calls came for the king to acknowledge any other bastards but they were ignored. Merlin hid in his house waiting for the new term to start. His mother thought he was hiding in case reporters came to try and interview one of Uther’s suspected bastards but that wasn’t the reason he locked himself away in his room.

Locked in his room Merlin allowed himself to look. He looked at pictures of Arthur (his brother?) as a bright eyed thirteen year old entering Eton. Then there were pictures from school, of Arthur (his classmate?) playing sports through the years since Merlin had entered Eton. Finally, the picture that he stared at the most, carefully folded and hidden so his mother wouldn’t find it, a full page photo of Arthur (Father/Uncle to Merlin’s future nephew/niece?) and Morgan taken at a polo game last year as they cheered a mutual friend on. 

The picture showed the sixteen year old prince with an arm around the shoulders of the twenty year old novice priestess. Both were animated, with Morgan clapping and Arthur turned slightly toward her with a smile. At the time there had been some speculation as to what a wonderful couple they would have made if Morgan hadn’t already entered training. Merlin wondered if it was after that game that Arthur began his seduction. Did he enter her bed as a confident man or did he smile that little boy smile that Merlin had seen him use at school to make her think it was her idea? 

Looking at the picture of Arthur and Morgan, thinking about them in bed, that is why Merlin hid himself away. He’s stare at the picture as he rubbed himself to hardness, imagining them naked in bed. In his mind he saw Arthur’s massive cock, glimpsed oh so fat and long once late in the showers when the other teen was pleasuring himself, pushing into the tight virgin cunt of his sister. Arthur would loom above her as he ruthlessly pushed in, ignoring her small whimpers as has he took her virginity, stretching her too quickly. He’d thrust back and forth while roughly handling her breast until he took it into his mouth and savaged it with his teeth and tongue. 

Merlin would pull his leaking cock out and fist it as he imagined Arthur tiring of Morgan’s tears from the pain and pleasure he’d bring her. The prince would pull out and force her onto her stomach. Then he would pull her onto her knees so he could thrust his bare cock back into her, gripping a handful of hair to keep her head buried in the bed. Merlin would grunt and thrust harder into his fist as he pictured Arthur wildly taking his pleasure before cumming deep in his sister. Wondering if it was then that Arthur impregnated her would have Merlin cumming in his hand. 

That was not the end of it though, because as Merlin tasted his cum he imagined that Arthur would roll Morgan over and climbing up the bed would dangle his slick cock above her mouth and make her take him in. The despoiled priestess would hungrily take as much of her prince’s cock as she could. As Arthur began to harden though she would choke on him, not knowing how to handle his swollen size.

Merlin would squirm out of his pants and grab the lube at the thought of what would come next. Fingering his hole he would imagine Arthur pulling out and beckoning a figure from the shadows to join him on the bed. In his fantasies Merlin would join his siblings (lovers?) on the bed. Arthur would use his fingers to work Merlin open and loose like he hadn’t bothered with his sister. Working finger after finger into Merlin’s ass he would direct Morgan to take Merlin’s small cock into her mouth. Unlike Arthur’s cock Morgan would be able to take all of Merlin’s length but her lips would stretch wide trying to contain his fat girth. 

After Merlin was turned into a begging mess Arthur would press into Merlin as Morgan continued to suck him. As he suck deeper into Merlin Arthur would whisper about how good Merlin felt, that no one else would ever touch him, that only one of Pendragon blood deserved to have him. 

As Merlin would cum over the shiny photo with his fingers buried as deep as he could get them Merlin imagined he could hear Arthur whisper in his ear that Merlin was his, that he was his lover and his brother and he belonged only to the prince (lover/brother/everything).


End file.
